


What if Puck was singing in the shower

by Akabit



Series: Puck was singing in the shower [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/pseuds/Akabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot of Glee rewritten with Mr. Schueester hearing Puck in the shower instead of Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Puck was singing in the shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> Characterization note at end.

[ ](http://imgur.com/qKcWDS4)

Noah Puckerman was about the last person Rachel expected to see walk into a glee club rehearsal.  Still, she was never one to be ungrateful when fate arranged things to her benefit. They sounded good together and that was far more important than the fact that his appearance made absolutely no sense. An actual popular boy, who could keep up with her vocally, was joining glee club.  He was even Jewish.  She was clearly being rewarded for all her hard work.

“You are very talented,” She told Noah as they stood in line to buy snacks at Carmel High.

“I know,” he replied.

“ It is good to see someone else that acknowledges their talent. I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You, the hot male lead, and me, the stunning young ingenue everyone roots for.” He looked her over from head to foot.

“You’re hot jew and I can totally dig that, but the Puckasourus cannot be tied down to one woman.” 

‘Hmm,’ she thought. 'Perhaps he will need a little molding into optimal boyfriend material.’  She had vaguely known Noah for years.  There is only one synagog in Lima. But she had never really considered his potential.  If they were going to enter into an important vocal partnership, she would be willing to invest the effort into shaping him.

————————

It all came crashing down the next day when Mr. Shue announced he was leaving because his wife was having a baby or something.  She couldn’t let her dream run away so she confronted Noah by his locker.

“Didn’t see you at Glee Club today,” Rachel accused.

“Nope,” He answered.  He didn’t even have the grace to look guilty.  Before she could educate him on his error, Brittany and Santana joined them.

“Hi, Dwarf,” began Santana.  “I heard you were moving in on my man. 

“Science project - we’re partners,”  She responded.  Santana looked Rachel over from head to toe with a doubtful expression on her face.

“Whatever, you can be his slut on the side when I have better things to do,” she said.  “Right now, Britts and I have plans.  Puck, you can join us if you want.”

“I’m out,” He said and started walking away just slowly enough not to look like he wasn’t hurrying after the girls.

“Puck, wait. You have to come back to Glee club.  You are throwing away your talent. Besides, us Jews need to stick together.”  She didn’t think he had seen the logic of her arguments.  

———————

Puck didn’t really think about the glee club again until Finn confronted him at football practice the next day.  He had teased him after his first glee club rehearsal, but really Puck figures he got off easy.  If their positions had been reversed, Puck would have given Finn hell.

“You still doing glee club,” Finn asked.

“No, it was okay for a week. Glee is for losers,” Puck replied.

“Oh,” Finn looked slightly disappointed. “I was thinking that if you were doing it than I could join with you.” Puck thought about it.  He actually liked singing.  That Rachel chick was hot in a very annoying sort of way.  

“Cool,” Puck said.  “I think they are meeting now if you want to come with me.”  They walked to the auditorium.  Puck was irritated that that gay kid tried to kick them out, but Finn apologized so Puck didn’t really have to do anything.

“Okay guys,” says Puck.  “Here’s the plan.  I’m on guitar.  Artie you recruit the band geeks.  Mercedes and Kurt you are in charge of costumes.  Finn, count us off on the drums.”  And the music began.

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts early season 1 Puck and Rachel. Puck is still a homophobic bully and Rachel hasn't learned to consider other's feelings.


End file.
